Na nic nemyslet
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Jack ví, že se se Sam něco děje, ale ta se bojí svěřit. / Inspirováno filmem Walter Mitty a jeho tajný život.


_Krátká povídka tak trochu inspirovaná filmem Walter Mitty a jeho tajný život._

* * *

 _ **Na nic nemyslet**_

* * *

Už zase.

Stála na chodbě, mluvila s ním a najednou v jednom krátkém okamžiku byla úplně někde jinde. To, co se dělo kolem ní, už nadále neexistovalo. Celé místo se změnilo v to, co ona sama chtěla. Pokud si přála být na rozkvetlé louce, kde by ji vítr jemně čechral vlasy, byla tam. Slunce ji hřálo tváře a všude kolem kvetly letní květiny. Dokonce slyšela i zpěv ptáků. Celý ten výlet myšlenkami trval jen pár vteřin, ale jí zdálo, jakoby v tom krásném světě prožila několik příjemných minut. Někdy v myšlenkách utíkala do míst, kde se cítila bezpečně. Hlavně před náročnou misí, která vyžadovala soustředění se tímto způsobem uklidňovala. Tento stav úplného vypnutí všech racionálních pochodů v jejím mozku začal před několika měsíci. Nejprve se to stávalo jednou za pár týdnů a potom se frekvence těchto „úniků", jak je ona sama nazývala, zvyšovala. Většinou ji její stav nezpůsoboval problémy, ale když byla s týmem na misi, musela si dávat větší pozor. Vzpomněla si, jak se ji jednou podařilo takhle „uniknout" přímo v centru nepřátelského útoku. Málem ji to stálo život a

Jack začal tušit, že s ní není něco v pořádku.

Čas od času se ji „nenápadně" zeptal na to, jak se cítí. Vždy se ji podařilo se vymluvit a myslela si, že to její velitel přijal jako věrohodnou odpověď. Jak moc se mýlila. Jack nebyl hloupý a dokázal poznat, když se s někým z jeho blízkých přátel či kolegů, něco dělo. Měl o ni strach a přál si, aby mu důvěřovala natolik, aby se mu svěřila.

Myslel na ni tak úporně, že jednoho dne, kdy byl původně na cestě do zasedačky na další poradu, se probral z přemýšlení a zjistil, že stojí před ošetřovnou. „Janet by mohla něco vědět!" řekl si a vešel dovnitř. Byl si vědom, že jestli se tohle Sam dozví, bude na něj zřejmě naštvaná, ale v tuto chvíli mu to bylo jedno. To jediné, co ho zajímalo, byl její stav.

Ta nejistota ho ubíjela.

Naneštěstí ani Janet neměla ani potuchy o tom, že by její velmi dobrá přítelkyně měla nějaký problém.

„Je mi to líto, pane, ale i kdyby se mi Sam svěřila, nemohla bych vám to říct. Lékařské tajemství," omluvila se Janet Jackovi.

„A v případě, že by její stav ohrožoval práci celého týmu?" dodal starostlivě Jack a byl připravený se jen tak nevzdat.

„V tom případě by se jednalo o něco tak závažného, že by za mnou Sam určitě přišla, pane. Nevěřím, že by chtěla vědomě ohrozit životy vás všech," odpověděla mu lékařka a Jack si uvědomil, že měla pravdu. Sam by přeci nezatajila takovou skutečnost, která by ohrozila kohokoliv tady na základně. Vydal se tedy směrem k zasedačce. Z jedné strany Sam chápal, ale na druhou stranu mu bylo i líto, že se nesvěřila ani jemu, ani své ošetřující lékařce.

Zdálo se mu, že se události opakují. Seděl na své židli v zasedací místnosti a čekal, až se jeho tým sejde na plánovanou poradu. Podle chůze dokázal poznat, že se k němu brzy připojí Daniel, který právě zdolával točité schody vedoucí do zasedačky. Podle tvrdšího našlapávání poznal, že Teal'c je mu hned v patách. Ale kde byla Sam? Všechny možné scénáře se mu promítly přímo před očima. Nervózně si poposedl na židli. Ve chvíli, kdy periferním viděním zahlédl dva své kolegy, ještě víc nastražil uši a poslouchal, kdy uslyší kroky jediné ženy v jejich týmu. Připadalo mu, že takhle napnutě seděl hodiny. Teď víc než kdy jindy si uvědomoval, jak je čas relativní. Musel se zvednout, jinak by napětím snad praskl.

„Hned přijdu!" procedil mezi zuby a seběhl schody. Jeho kroky ho vedly přímo za ní. Doufal, že ji zastihne v laborce.

„Carterová?" vykřikl její jméno a vběhl do jemně osvětlené laborky. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a jeho oči našly Sam, jak sedí v rohu místnosti, očividně nevnímajíc své okolí. Přešel až k ní a klekl si před ní. Dotknul se jemně její ruky. Nechtěl ji polekat. „Sam?" oslovil ji tiše. Žádná odpověď. Sam byla úplně mimo. Položil ji ruce na paže a jemně s ní zatřásl. Děsilo ho, že nevěděl, co se děje.

Její oči byly stále upřené do neznáma. Nezareagovala na jeho hlas a ani na to jemné zatřesení, které Jack považoval za dostatečné, aby ji to probralo z toho transu ve kterém byla.

To co se stalo v následujících vteřinách Jacka zcela vykolejilo. Jakoby tělem jeho kolegyně projel blesk, otočila se na něj, chytila jeho tváře do rukou a rychlým pohybem se přiblížila tak blízko, že se jejich rty dotkly. Zavřela oči.

Políbila ho.

Držela jeho tváře v rukou a nechtěla se pohnout ani o milimetr. Jejich rty se stále dotýkaly. Musel to být ten dotek, který konečně přivedl Sam opět k sobě.

„Sam?" zašeptal proti jejím rtům. Sam otevřela oči, párkrát mrkla, aby se ujistila, že je ve skutečném světě a ne na svém vysněném místě. Vyděsilo ji, to co viděla. Dívala se přímo Jackovi do očí a podle toho, co cítila na svých rtech, si mohla být jista, že skutečně líbá svého nadřízeného.

„Pane!" odtrhla se, vyskočila ze židle a začala nervózně přešlapovat. Mnula si čelo a přemýšlela nad tím, co se vlastně stalo.

„Sam? Co se děje?" zeptal se starostlivě Jack, přešel k ní a chytil ji za ruku. Teď nechtěl nic jiného, než aby se uklidnila a konečně mu řekla, co ji trápí, či jaký mám problém. V tuto chvíli si mohl být zcela jistý, že něco s jeho kolegyní nebylo v pořádku.

„Sam," oslovil ji znova jejím jménem, aby to, co chystal říct, považovala za něco, co patřilo jen a jen ji.

„Mě se můžete svěřit, ať už je to, co vás trápí, cokoliv," snažil se ji vyjádřit tolik podpory, kolik jen byl schopný dát. Sam se mu konečně podívala do očí a nadechla se. Jeho naléhání a prosebný tón v hlase ji přesvědčil, že má opravdu starost.

„Myslela jsem, že budu schopna to ovlivnit, nějak korigovat to, jak často a kdy se mi to stává, ale nedaří se mi to," začala Sam neurčitě. Jack byl ještě víc zmatený.

„O co se jedná, Sam?"

„Začalo to před několika týdny, možná měsíci. Nejsem si jista. Nejdřív to bylo jen jednou v průběhu několika dní, ale v posledních dnech je to stále častější," snažila se Sam přijít k jádru věci, ale nevěděla jak.

„Říkám jim „úniky". Jsou to momenty, kdy přestanu vnímat okolí a ve své mysli se přesunu někam jinam. Někdy vidím situace, které se dějí přímo přede mnou a dokážu si představit to, jak dopadnou," doufala, že ji Jack chápe. Nemohla najít ta správná slova, aby vysvětlila to, čím si prochází.

„Mluvila jste o tom s Janet?" zeptal se ustaraně Jack.

„Ne. Neměla jsem odvahu se s tím někomu svěřit. Bála jsem se, že mě postavíte mimo službu," konečně vyslovila to, čeho se nejvíc bála. Měla svoji práci natolik ráda, že by se nedokázala srovnat s tím, že by o ni přišla kvůli nějaké psychické nemoci.

„Něco se s vámi děje, něco co ani jeden z nás nedokážeme rozpoznat a možná ani pochopit. Musím ale uznat, že ten polibek byl příjemný, ať už jeho podstata vycházela odkudkoli," pousmál se a doufal, že ji jeho vtipkování povzbudí.

„Je na čase zajít za Janet, nemyslíte?" dodal a pevně ji chytil za ruku. Udělal pár kroků ke dveřím z laboratoře a čekal, jestli ho bude následovat. Nechtěl ji tam táhnout násilím. Ulevilo se mu, když Sam jeho pomoc přijala a pár kroky zmenšila vzdálenost, která je od sebe dělila. Opřela se o něj a oba se vydali k ošetřovně.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
